Ein Weihnachtswunder ONESHOT SLASH angedeutet
by ramsi
Summary: Ist eine kleine Sternschnuppe zu Weihnachten ein Wunscherfüller?


Titel: Ein Weihnachtswunder   
Autor: Ramsi/ramsesverdammt  
Rating: 12 Slash  
Pairing: Remus Lupin/Severus Snape  
**Disclaimer:** Mir gehört gar nichts, alles J.K.Rowlings und Geld verdien ich auch keins damit.  
**Warnungen:** OOC, AU, völlig sinnlos und kitschig  
ONESHOT  
Dies ist ein Türchen bei einem Adventskalender auf endless-rain gewesen. Es musste leider jugendfrei sein, wundert euch also nicht. Ich hoffe, ihr mögt es trotzdem.  
Viel Spaß! Kekse für fleißige Reviewer bereitstelle

**Ein Weihnachtswunder   
**  
Es war kurz vor Weihnachten! Nur noch zwei Tage, dann war der 24. Dezember. Heilig Abend!  
Doch es gab jemanden, den das gar nicht freute. Oder sagen wir besser zwei Männer, die das gar nicht freute. Remus Lupin, seines Zeichens Werwolf und ehemaliger VgddK-Lehrer in Hogwarts und Severus Snape, seines Zeichens Zaubertranklehrer in Hogwarts.  
Beide freuten sich niemals besonders auf Weihnachten, doch dieses Jahr war es für Remus noch schlimmer als sonst. Denn an Weihnachten war auch wieder einmal der Tag der Verwandlung für ihn.  
Ausgerechnet am 1. Weihnachtsfeiertag war Vollmond. Ein Umstand, der den einsamen Wolfsmenschen noch mehr deprimierte.  
Als wäre es nicht schon schlimm genug, dass er keine richtigen Freunde mehr hatte und vermutlich wieder einmal Weihnachten hätte allein verbringen müssen. Nein, jetzt war das auch noch eine Zeit, in der er körperliche Schmerzen erleiden musste und eine Zeit, wo er seiner Einsamkeit nicht entfliehen konnte. Er war Weihnachten sonst, wenn er die Einsamkeit wieder einmal nicht mehr ausgehalten hatte, in eine Bar gegangen. Es gab nicht weit von seinem Haus mehr als genug Möglichkeiten sich die Zeit so zu vertreiben. Er wohnte nicht ganz umsonst sehr nah am Rande zur Muggelwelt.

Doch selbst diese Möglichkeit war ihm in diesem Jahr genommen und alles wegen seiner 'Krankheit'. Er musste sich einsperren, wie ein Tier. Dabei bekam er immer noch den Banntrank und war somit so harmlos wie ein Kuscheltier. Doch das schien niemand einzusehen zu wollen. Nicht einmal Dumbledore wollte ihn sehen, die andere Alternative, die er manchmal an einem der Weihnachtstage wahrgenommen hatte.  
Doch dieses Weihnachten würde einfach grauenhaft und unsagbar einsam werden. Das wusste er.

Auch bei Severus Snape sah es nicht viel besser aus. Der schwarzhaarige Slytherin würde einsam und verlassen, so wie jedes Jahr, in seinen privaten Räumen in Hogwarts sitzen und sich fragen, ob er jemals Gesellschaft haben würde an diesen Tagen. Da er immer recht miesepetrig und griesgrämig, manchmal sogar mehr als unausstehlich und unhöflich war, ahnte er schon, dass die Antwort nein hieß. Somit war dies ein Weihnachten wie jedes andere für ihn. Dennoch wäre es ihm lieber gewesen, es gäbe kein Weihnachten. Generell nicht. Denn all diese Leute, die mit fröhlichen Gesichtern und unglaublich gut gelaunt durch die Gegend liefen, störten ihn nur und schafften es seine Laune noch tiefer sinken zu lassen.

Die letzten beiden Tage vergingen und es war der 24. Dezember. Dicke weiße Flocken fielen vom Himmel, bedeckten die Straßen jetzt schon vollständig. Gegen Abend lag der Schnee sogar schon fast einen Meter hoch.

Remus hatte den Tag damit verbracht, sich einen Weihnachtsbraten zu machen und ansonsten hatte er den fallenden Schneeflocken zugesehen. Er hatte nicht einmal Lust gehabt die kleine Tanne zu schmücken, die er gekauft hatte. Somit stand sie nur in ihrem grünen Blätterkleid in seinem Wohnzimmer, direkt neben dem Kamin.  
Als es langsam Abend wurde und Zeit war etwas zu essen, klopfte es jedoch an Remus' Haustür. Ziemlich verwundert, er wusste einfach nicht, wer ihn besuchen sollte, ging er und öffnete. Er staunte nicht schlecht, als er einem halb erfroren aussehendem Tränkemeister gegenüber stand.  
Er stolperte, in dem Bestreben ihm Platz zu machen, zwei Schritte rückwärts, stammelte eine Einladung. Zu seiner Verblüffung folgte Severus ihr, schloss dann sogar hinter sich die Tür.

"Lupin, ich bin erstaunt, dass Sie sich nicht bei mir gemeldet haben. Es müsste Ihnen doch aufgefallen sein, dass Sie Ihren Banntrank heute nicht bekommen haben", schnarrte der Slytherinhauslehrer statt einer Begrüßung, sah dabei mehr als säuerlich drein.

Erst als Severus es sagte, fiel es dem Wolfsmenschen auf. Er hatte es wirklich nicht bemerkt, dabei sollte man meinen, dass er sich endlich daran gewöhnt hatte ihn regelmäßig zu nehmen.

"Es tut mir Leid Severus, ich habe es gar nicht bemerkt. Ich...ich war ziemlich im Stress mit den ganzen Vorbereitungen, ich bin nicht einmal fertig geworden", schwindelte der ehemalige VgddK-Lehrer, sah sein Gegenüber dabei mit seinem bernsteinfarbenen Blick um Verzeihung heischen an.

Severus grummelte nur, zog dann aus seiner Robe eine kleine Phiole, in der er den Banntrank verwahrte. Wie immer war er mit einem Warmhaltezauber belegt.

Remus nahm das Gefäß entgegen, entkorkte es und setzte es an seine Lippen. Nebenbei wunderte er sich, warum der Schwarzhaarige persönlich gekommen war, statt eine Eule zu schicken. Doch ihn sollte es nicht stören, immerhin war er dadurch wenigstens für kurze Zeit nicht ganz allein.  
Mit einem einzigen großen Schluck, sich innerlich schon auf diesen widerlich Geschmack vorbereitend, trank er den Inhalt der Phiole. Überrascht setzte er sie wieder ab, verkorkte sie und gab sie Severus zurück. Sein Blick ruhte jetzt fragend auf dem Zaubertrankmeister.

"Das...das schmeckte richtig gut", murmelte er dann verblüfft, sah der Phiole nach, wie sie in den Tiefen dieser schwarzen Robe verschwand.

"Mein Weihnachtsgeschenk an Sie. Ich habe am Geschmack gebastelt. Ich hoffe ich habe den Ihren einigermaßen getroffen", gab der Slytherin zähneknirschend zu. Er fragte sich inzwischen auch, warum er es nicht noch einmal mit einer Eule versucht hatte. Oder wenigstens jemand anderen geschickt hatte den Trank abzuliefern. Vielleicht hatte er für ein paar Minuten seiner Einsamkeit entrinnen müssen.

"Falls Sie sich wundern: Ich bringe den Trank persönlich, weil die Eule es nicht geschafft hat durch das Schneegestöber zu fliegen", setzte er dann noch ungefragt hinzu.

Remus nickte nur, jetzt wusste er wenigstens warum er den Trank von Severus persönlich gebracht bekam. Als sich Severus umdrehte, augenscheinlich in dem Bestreben wieder zu gehen, hob Remus seine Hand, trat an seinen 'Gast' heran und legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter. Der zuckte unter dieser Berührung ziemlich zusammen, doch er schaffte es sich zu beherrschen und den Braunhaarigen nicht einfach anzufahren, wie es sonst seine Art war.

"Severus, was hältst du davon dich noch ein wenig aufzuwärmen? Ich habe ein Feuer im Kamin und einen Braten im Ofen, der jetzt fertig ist. Es reicht auch für zwei. Ich...würde mich wirklich freuen, wenn du mir Gesellschaft leistest", lud Remus seinen ehemaligen Kollegen ein. Sein Herz klopfte dabei ziemlich stark, hatte er doch noch immer die Hoffnung, dass er ihm eines Tages mal wesentlich näher kommen durfte, dass sie endlich ihre einseitige Feindschaft begraben könnten.

Mit einer fragend hochgezogenen Augenbraue sah Severus sein Gegenüber an. Als er jedoch daran dachte, dass in seinen Räumen in Hogwarts niemand auf ihn wartete, nahm er die Einladung an.

Remus verschwand in der Küche, Severus ging auf dessen Aufforderung hin schon ins Wohnzimmer. Dort starrte er Minuten lang auf die ungeschmückte, kleine Tanne. Er zückte seinen Zauberstab und in kurzer Zeit erstrahlte das Bäumchen in weihnachtlichem Glanz. Er hatte sich für die Farben grün und rot entschieden, äußerst passend wie er fand.

Als Remus mit einem Lächeln und dem Essen im Schlepptau, er verwendete einen 'Wingardium Leviosa', auftauchte, fiel sein Blick fast augenblicklich auf das jetzt geschmückte Tännchen. Er war erst einmal sprachlos, deckte, um es zu überspielen, den Tisch, schenkte Wein ein. Gemeinsam setzen sie sich, um zu essen.

"Danke, irgendwie fehlte mir urplötzlich der Antrieb dafür. Ich wusste nicht, wie ich sie schmücken soll", erklärte Remus etwas verlegen. Dem Schwarzhaarigen war sofort klar, was er damit meinte. Er bedachte es mit einer wegwischenden Handbewegung und einem kurzen Nicken.

Das Essen verlief relativ schweigsam, doch es war eine angenehme Stille. Der Wolfsmensch wäre nur beinahe vom Stuhl gefallen, als Severus, der unnahbare und eiskalte Tränkemeister, nach dem Essen seine Kochkünste lobte. Er konnte sich nur stammelnd bedanken, wurde dabei zu seiner Verärgerung auch noch rot.

Selbst nach dem Essen blieb der Slytherinhauslehrer noch ein wenig. Sie machten es sich auf dem Sofa vor dem wundervoll warmen Kamin gemütlich, tranken Wein und unterhielten sich erstaunlich angeregt über alle möglichen Themen. Remus wünschte sich, es würde niemals aufhören, so unwahrscheinlich das auch sein mochte.

Erst etwas nach Mitternacht verabschiedete sich der Schwarzhaarige, bedankte sich für die Einladung zum Essen und die Gesellschaft und wünschte dem Wolfsmenschen dann noch eine schöne Weihnacht. Danach apparierte er auf die Ländereien Hogwarts'.

Remus ging wieder ins Wohnzimmer zurück, kümmerte sich um den Kamin. Danach schlich er sich ins Bett, die ganze Zeit über diesen Abend nachdenkend. Es war mehr als angenehm gewesen mit dem Tränkemeister zusammen zu sitzen. Sie hatten sich erstaunlich gut verstanden und die Zeit war praktisch wie im Flug vergangen. Er wagte es zu hoffen, dass dies ein neuer Anfang für sie beide war. Severus schien seinen Hass überwunden zu haben.  
Glücklich über diesen so überraschend so erfreulich verlaufenden Abend, schlief der Wolfsmensch sehr bald ein, träumte dann nicht so ganz jugendfreie Dinge von sich und dem schwarzhaarigen Tränkemeister. Als er am nächsten Morgen ziemlich spät erwachte, war er trotz des heutigen Vollmondes einfach nur fröhlich und vergnügt. Er war dieses Weihnachten nicht ganz allein gewesen und das reichte schon für seine gute Laune.

Severus war, nachdem er auf den Ländereien Hogwarts' gelandet war, in seine Räume zurück geeilt, hatte sich dort fast augenblicklich ins Bett begeben. Doch er war nicht besonders schnell eingeschlafen, er hatte sich noch im Bett gewälzt und über den Abend nachgedacht. Er fragte sich, ob er nicht seinen Hass für Lupin ganz vergessen konnte. Denn dieser Abend war doch sehr angenehm gewesen, wie er sich eingestehen musste. Etwas, das er ehrlich gesagt gern noch einmal erleben würde.  
Als er endlich schlief, war es tief und traumlos. Auch er erwachte erst verhältnismäßig spät, zumindest für seine Gewohnheit. Sofort machte er sich fertig, aß eine Kleinigkeit, kümmerte sich dann persönlich um den Truthahn, den er machen wollte. Er schob ihn gegen elf in den Backofen, wusste, damit wäre er heute Abend pünktlich fertig.  
Um sich ein wenig die Zeit zu vertreiben, las er eine ganze Weile, wobei er sich immer mal wieder um den Truthahn kümmerte. Später, er hatte noch ausreichend Zeit bis es Abend und der Truthahn fertig wäre, machte er sich auf den Weg in sein Labor. Dort füllte er den Wolfsbanntrank ab, ebenso einen Stärkungstrank. Zusätzlich stellte er noch eine besonders gute Heilsalbe her, füllte etwas davon in ein kleines Tiegelchen. Mit diesen drei Sachen ausgerüstet ging er wieder in seine Räume, überprüfte noch einmal, wie es um den Truthahn stand. Er war fertig, genau wie er es zuvor berechnet hatte. Und wie es schien war er wieder einmal perfekt. So wie er es von sich und seinen Künsten gewohnt war. Alles was er tat war perfekt, zumindest empfand er es so.

Er versah das gesamte Essen mit einem Warmhaltezauber, packte dann alles ein. Mit Hilfe eines Schrumpfzaubers bekam er auch alles in einen einzigen Korb. Dann warf er einen Blick zur Uhr, stellte beruhigt fest es, dass es noch früh genug war. Mit einem 'Wingardium Leviosa' ließ er den Korb schweben, eilte mit ihm zur Appariergrenze. Wenig später war er bei Remus' Haus, klopfte. Er hoffte sehr, der ehemalige Gryffindor hätte auch jetzt nichts gegen seine Gesellschaft.

Remus, der sich den ganzen Tag schon ziemlich schlapp gefühlt hatte, auch wenn er dabei wenigstens gute Laune gehabt hatte, rappelte sich von der Couch auf, warf einen verwunderten Blick zur Uhr und schlich dann zur Tür. Er öffnete sie und zu seiner Verwunderung sah er sich schon wieder Severus Snape gegenüber.  
Wie gestern beeilte er sich zurück zu treten und ließ den Anderen ein.

"Ich habe Ihren Trank, Lupin!", begrüßte der Slytherinhauslehrer den Braunhaarigen, kam ins Haus, den Korb inzwischen in der Hand. Die Tür schloss er gewissenhaft hinter sich.

"Das sieht aber nach mehr aus als nur dem Trank", rutschte es dem Wolfsmenschen heraus. Er schlug sich erschrocken die Hand vor den Mund, sah den Tränkemeister sofort entschuldigend an. Er wollte ihn nicht wieder vertreiben, wenn er schon freiwillig zu ihm kam.

"Sie haben Recht. Ich habe noch einen Stärkungstrank, Salbe für die schlimmsten Wunden und...falls Sie die noch verbliebene Zeit mit mir verbringen wollen, etwas zu essen", erklärte der Schwarzhaarige ungerührt, tadelte den Anderen nicht, so wie es sonst seine Art war.

"Du...du willst wirklich hier bleiben? Ich...also heute ist Vollmond, das weißt du aber schon, oder?", erkundigte sich Remus ziemlich verwundert, sah sein Gegenüber mit großen Augen an.

"Natürlich weiß ich das, so lange will ich auch nicht bleiben. Aber ich dachte mir, wo wir uns gestern doch ganz gut verstanden haben, dass ich mich revangieren könnte. Ich habe gekocht und für mich allein ist es wie immer zu viel. Und da überlegte ich mir nun einmal, ob Sie sich nicht über ein wenig Gesellschaft und ein hoffentlich gutes Essen freuen würden", erwiderte Severus, folgte dabei dem Braunhaarigen, der ins Wohnzimmer ging.

"Das trifft sich gut. Ich habe noch nicht gegessen. Und natürlich freue ich mich über diese Geste. Vielleicht schaffen wir es am Ende ja noch Freunde zu werden, oder vielleicht kannst du wenigstens deinen Hass vergessen. Ich habe dir schon so oft gesagt, dass ich dich nicht absichtlich angefallen habe. Ich glaube, dir ist immer noch nicht bewusst, dass ich nicht einmal wusste auf wen ich mich stürze. Es war nichts gegen dich, ich hätte mich auf jeden Nicht-Animagus gestürzt. Doch dank deines Banntrankes bin ich jetzt so harmlos wie ein verschmustes Kätzchen. Du brauchst keine Angst mehr vor mir zu haben. Also falls du bleiben willst..." Remus ließ den Rest des Satzes in der Luft hängen, wusste aber, er hatte gerade den Schwarzhaarigen eingeladen bei ihm zu bleiben.

In Windeseile hatte er den Tisch gedeckt, Severus räumte in Gedanken versunken den Korb aus, gab dann auch die beiden Tränke an seinen ehemaligen Kollegen weiter. Der nahm sie unverzüglich zu sich, das kleine Tiegelchen mit der Salbe jedoch brachte er schnell ins Bad. Als er zurückkam, war das Essen auf dem Tisch wieder in normaler Größe und bei den Mengen konnte er nur staunen. Er beeilte sich etwas Wein einzuschenken, dann aßen sie gemeinsam. Er musste zugeben, Severus war ein hervorragender Koch. Etwas, das ihn doch erstaunte. Er hatte nicht gewusst, dass der Zaubertranklehrer kochen konnte.

"Severus tu mir doch bitte einen Gefallen. Weil Weihnachten ist, oder weshalb auch immer. Sag Remus...sag endlich Remus. Dafür habe ich doch einen Vornamen", flehte der Wolfsmensch nach dem Essen, sah sein Gegenüber bittend an.

"Ich werde Remus sagen, wenn Sie...du das so gern möchtest", stimmte der Slytherinhauslehrer zu, doch irgendwie wirkte er so, als wäre er in Gedanken. Mit einem 'Ratzeputz' sorgte Remus für Ordnung, danach gingen sie gemeinsam auf die Couch. Ihre Weingläser nahmen sie mit.

"Severus was ist mit dir? Du wirkst so abwesend. Es ist noch Zeit, keine Sorge. Erst in etwa einer Stunde, eher etwas später, geht der Mond auf", hakte Remus nach, der annahm, Severus würde sich an diesem Tag in seiner Gegenwart vielleicht einfach unwohl fühlen.

"Nein, das ist es nicht. Ich...ich denke über das nach, was du sagtest. Dass du dich nicht absichtlich auf mich gestürzt hast. Du hättest...du hättest dich auch auf jeden Anderen gestürzt, der kein Animagus ist, nicht nur auf mich? Das...war nur ein dummer Zufall, dass gerade ich dir über den Weg gelaufen bin?", vergewisserte sich der Zaubertrankmeister.

"Ja, so ist es. Und das ist die volle Wahrheit. Ich hab nichts gegen dich, hatte auch niemals etwas gegen dich. Im Gegenteil, ich habe mir immer gewünscht, wir könnten Freunde werden. Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, wie sehr ich mich über deinen gestrigen Besuch gefreut habe. Sicher, es war nicht geplant, dass du bleibst, aber es war doch schön, oder? Wir haben uns verstanden, keiner von uns war allein. Und du konntest vielleicht auch feststellen, dass du mich nicht hassen musst, dass man mit mir ganz normal reden kann, oder nicht?", stimmte der Braunhaarige zu, sein Blick war schon wieder einmal flehend auf den Schwarzhaarigen gerichtet. Unbewusst rückte er etwas näher. Er sehnte sich schon lange nach dessen Nähe, hoffte immer wieder, dass es irgendwann einmal so kam. Ja, er wünschte sich eigentlich nichts mehr, als dass dieser Mann ihn lieben würde und dass er ihn widerlieben durfte. Doch das würde vermutlich ein Wunsch bleiben, für immer.

Leise seufzend stand Remus auf, tapste die wenigen Schritte bis ans Fenster, sah hinaus. Gestern hatte er noch eine Sternschnuppe gesehen und er hatte sich gewünscht, dass an diesem Weihnachten ein Wunder geschehen würde. War es schon in Erfüllung gegangen? War die Anwesenheit seines ehemaligen Kollegen das Wunder? Man konnte es bei ihrem bisherigen nicht gerade guten Verhältnis eigentlich schon so sehen.

Remus drehte seinen Kopf, als er das Spiegelbild von Severus Snape hinter sich in der Glasscheibe auftauchen sah. Er schenkte ihm ein sanftes Lächeln und einen wunderschönen Augenaufschlag, dennoch hatte er nicht damit gerechnet, dass der noch näher kam. So nah, dass er seinen Atem in seinem Nacken spüren konnte. Eine warme Hand legte sich auf seine Schulter.

"Was gibt es dort so Interessantes zu sehen? Und was ist mit dir? Ich mag gefühlskalt wirken, doch ich spüre und sehe, dass irgendetwas ist", erkundigte sich Severus erstaunlich besorgt, seine Finger drückten vorsichtig Remus' Schulter.

"Ich habe Schmerzen. Ich spüre das Reißen der Muskeln und die Knochen tun auch schon weh. Das ist jeden Vollmond so. Das Einzige was ein wenig hilft ist Wärme", murmelte der Angesprochene, schloss seine Augen und genoss diese sanfte Berührung an seiner Schulter. Das tat unglaublich gut, auch wenn es natürlich nicht einmal ansatzweise so nah war, wie er es sich wünschte. Er holte tief Luft, atmete besonders bewusst. So nah wie Severus ihm war, konnte er dessen ganz eigenen Geruch in sich aufnehmen. Und das kostete er aus. Er mochte diesen merkwürdigen Kräutergeruch sehr.

"Die Salbe kann auch schon vor der Verwandlung aufgetragen werden. Sie hilft nicht nur bei Wunden, sondern sie hilft auch allgemein gegen Schmerzen", entgegnete der Zaubertranklehrer, zog seine Hand weg. Dann ging er ganz weg.

Mit einem erneut leisen Seufzen drehte sich Remus um, ging zurück zum Sofa, wo sein Gast schon wieder saß.

"Ich werde nur nicht an die wichtigen Stellen kommen", murmelte er mehr zu sich als zu Severus, doch der verstand es offensichtlich als Aufforderung.

"Das werde ich schon noch hinbekommen, wenn Sie...du mir vertraust", erklärte er, eine leichte Spur Amüsement schwang in seiner Stimme mit.

Remus beeilte sich ins Bad zu kommen. Diese Chance wollte er sich nicht entgehen lassen.  
Wieder zurück im Wohnzimmer, drückte er dem Schwarzhaarigen den Tiegel in die Hand, zog sich das Hemd aus, drehte ihm den Rücken zu. Er erklärte, wo er die Schmerzen hatte und wenig später durfte er feststellen, dass es einfach wunderschön war Severus' geschickte Finger auf der Haut zu spüren. Für seinen Geschmack viel zu schnell durfte er sich anhören, dass alles eingerieben war.

Gerade als er sich bedanken wollte, schoss ein unglaublicher Schmerz durch seinen Körper. Er schaffte es noch einen entsetzten Blick zur Uhr und zu seinem Gast zu werfen, dann sank er keuchend auf die Knie und verwandelte sich unter Schmerzen.

Severus ließ das kleine Behältnis mit der Salbe beinahe fallen, als er sah, wie sich sein ehemaliger Kollege urplötzlich und auch offensichtlich unter Schmerzen in einen Werwolf verwandelte. Auch sein Blick huschte zur Uhr. Er durfte feststellen, dass sie offensichtlich die Zeit ein wenig aus den Augen verloren hatten. Sein Blick wanderte wieder zu Remus zurück, erschrocken sog er die Luft ein. Für eine Flucht war es eindeutig zu spät und auch um den Zauberstab zu zücken war nicht genug Zeit. Denn er sah sich dem schon vollständig verwandelten Remus Lupin gegenüber.

Er wusste nicht wirklich, wie er sich verhalten sollte, also fing er an leise und sanft mit dem Tier zu sprechen. Er durfte bemerken, dass es offensichtlich interessiert seiner Stimme folgte, die Ohren zuckten immer mal wieder etwas, der Kopf wurde leicht schief gelegt. Dabei wurde er die ganze Zeit von dessen Augen fixiert.  
Severus erwiderte den Blick, fühlte sich in ihm gefangen. Doch interessanter Weise klang seine Angst ab. Selbst als sich der Werwolf erhob und die zwei Schritte auf ihn zutapste, hielt sie sich in Grenzen. Sicher, er hätte diese Nähe nicht benötigt, doch er hatte ganz den Eindruck, als wäre sein ehemaliger Kollege in seiner Werwolfsform wirklich sehr harmlos.  
Als der jetzt auch noch auf das Sofa sprang und sich neben ihn legte, dabei vorsichtig seine Schnauze auf seinem Bein drapierte, da war er überzeugt. Es war wie Remus gesagt hatte. Er war harmlos, vielleicht sogar etwas verschmust.

Einem inneren Zwang nachgebend hob der Slytherinhauslehrer die Hand, legte sie dann auf das weiche Fell des Werwolfes. Ganz zaghaft und vorsichtig fing er an ihn zu streicheln, bemerkte schnell, dass er es an den Ohren und im Nacken am liebsten hatte.  
Langsam entspannte er sich immer mehr, hatte nichts dagegen, als der Werwolf ein Stückchen näher rückte und seinen Kopf ganz auf seinen Schoß bettete. Er fuhr ruhig mit seinen Streicheleinheiten fort, wagte es jetzt auch wieder nach seinem Glas zu greifen. Dafür musste er jetzt nur erst den Tiegel wegstellen, den er die ganze Zeit unbemerkt mit seiner Hand umkrampft hatte.  
Als er das Glas in der Hand hielt lehnte er sich zurück, versuchte sich noch mehr zu entspannen. Das Kraulen dieses verschmusten Werwolfes war recht angenehm und machte ihm Spaß. Er durfte sich nur nicht vorstellen, dass dies ein ehemaliger Kollege war.

Er ließ seine Gedanken schweifen, seine Hand kraulte unablässig weiter. Etwa 4 Stunden saß er so mit dem Werwolf auf der Couch, langsam drohte das Kaminfeuer auszugehen. Er hatte keine Lust es mit einem erneuten Zauber aufleben zu lassen, er war müde und wollte ins Bett.  
Langsam streckte er sich ein wenig, unterbrach die Krauleinheiten. Augenblicklich schlug der Wolf seine bernsteinfarbenen Augen, die er schon seit einer Ewigkeit zu hatte, auf und sprang vom Sofa. Fast so, als wüsste er, dass Severus sich erheben wollte.  
Diese Gelegenheit nutzte der Slytherinhauslehrer natürlich sofort, erhob sich und streckte seine Glieder. Die ganze Zeit wurde jede einzelne Bewegung von beobachtenden Blicken verfolgt.

"Ich denke es wird Zeit, dass ich gehe. Ich muss auch mal ins Bett, ich bin müde", erklärte der Schwarzhaarige dem Werwolf, fragte sich, warum er das gerade tat. Er wusste nicht, ob Remus das überhaupt verstand.

Wie er feststellen durfte, verstand der, denn er kam näher, verbiss sich dann in seiner Robe. Es war fast so, als wolle er ihn am gehen hindern, denn verletzen oder angreifen wollte er ihn definitiv nicht.  
Ein leichter Zug vom Werwolf an seiner Kleidung und Severus folgte ihm, ließ sich führen. Wenig später stand er vor einer geschlossenen Zimmertür. Doch da er das starke Gefühl hatte, dass Remus wollte, dass er sie öffnete, streckte er die Hand aus und drückte die Klinke herunter. Wenig später erkannte er, dass er im Schlafzimmer seines ehemaligen Kollegen stand.

Verwundert folgte nun sein Blick dem Wolf, der scheinbar erfreut auf das breite Bett zutapste, drauf sprang und ihn dann wieder einmal mit seinem Blick fixierte. Als sich Severus jedoch nicht rührte, sprang er wieder runter. Zaghaft und vorsichtig nahm er ein weiteres Mal die Robe zwischen seine Zähne, zog sacht daran. Der Zaubertranklehrer folgte wieder brav, verstand, dass er offensichtlich hier schlafen sollte.  
Also entledigte er sich seiner Schuhe, seiner Robe und nach einigem Zögern auch seiner Hose und seines Hemdes. Nur in Boxershorts legte er sich in Remus' Bett, hoffte, dass er eher aufwachen würde als der. Er wollte nur ungern erklären, warum er bei ihm lag. Er war nämlich nicht ganz sicher, ob der sich am nächsten Morgen noch daran erinnern würde.

Da sich der Werwolf ziemlich an ihn kuschelte, hatte der Slytherinhauslehrer Probleme einzuschlafen, doch irgendwann klappte es. Als er am nächsten Tag erwachte, dufte er feststellen, dass ihn sein Kollege umarmte und sich ziemlich eng an ihn kuschelte. Dabei war der nur leider, wie das nun einmal bei einer Rückverwandlung war, vollständig unbekleidet.  
Vorsichtig wollte sich der Schwarzhaarige erheben und aus dem Bett stehlen, doch das war nicht möglich, kuschelte sich Remus doch noch näher und verstärkte seine Umarmung. Er konnte nur abwarten, dass der aufwachte und ihn los ließ.  
Entgegen allen Vermutungen schlief er jetzt nur noch einmal ein.

Als Remus erwachte, war es schon hell. Er hatte sich schon länger zurück verwandelt. Leise seufzend, den Schmerz ausblendend, der in seinem Körper wütete, kuschelte er sich nähr an den anderen Wärme spendenden Körper. Diese Tatsache jedoch drang nur langsam in sein Bewusstsein.  
Als er es jedoch registriert hatte, schlug er die Augen auf und zog abrupt den Arm weg. Verwirrt starrte er auf den Tränkemeister. Nur langsam erinnerte er sich an den vergangenen Abend. Ein kleines Lächeln huschte dabei über sein Gesicht. Severus hatte seine Angst ihm gegenüber verloren.

Er vergewisserte sich mit einem schnellen Blick, dass der noch schlief, dann kuschelte er sich erneut leise seufzend noch einmal etwas an. Er genoss die Nähe und Wärme dieses Mannes, schloss seine Augen. Als sich Severus anfing zu bewegen, rückte er traurig von ihm ab, doch er blieb im Bett. Verwundert bemerkte er, dass der Slytherinhauslehrer sich auf die andere Seite drehte, dann wieder näher an ihn heran rückte und ihn dann sogar in den Arm nahm.  
Augenblicklich beschleunigte sich sein Puls, sein Herz klopfte so wild, dass er dachte, es wolle aus der Brust ausbrechen. Er traute sich kaum zu atmen, wollte diesen wundervollen Moment nicht zerstören. Doch er spürte und hörte, dass sich dessen Atemrhythmus veränderte, er war dabei aufzuwachen.

In diesem Moment hätte Remus alles dafür gegeben, wenn der Schwarzhaarige einfach weitergeschlafen hätte. Er wollte nicht, dass dieser Moment endete. Denn er war sich sicher, er war einmalig.  
So gut es ging stellte er sich selber schlafend, versuchte gleichmäßig und ruhig zu atmen. Er wollte den Tag ungern mit einem Streit beginnen. Immerhin lag er hier unbekleidet neben ihm.  
Er riss beinahe die Augen auf, als er eine vorsichtig streichelnde Bewegung auf seinem Oberarm spürte. Doch als sie sich wiederholte, auch an anderen Stellen, da konnte er nicht mehr. Er schlug die Augen auf, sah direkt in das verblüffte Gesicht von seinem dunkeln Engel. Bevor der jedoch reagieren und sich zurückziehen konnte, legte er ihm eine Hand in den Nacken, zog sein Gesicht näher. Er konnte einfach an nichts anderes denken, wollte ihn unbedingt küssen und so gab er seinem Verlangen nach.

Er drückte seine Lippen auf Severus', mit wild pochendem Herzen wartend, dass der irgendetwas tat. Er fürchtete, der Schwarzhaarige würde sich losreißen und ihn anschreien, doch mit der wirklichen Reaktion hatte er niemals gerechnet.  
Severus erwiderte den Kuss. Und nicht nur das.  
Sie verbrachten auch diesen Tag, diesen Abend und die folgende Nacht zusammen. Die meiste Zeit an genau diesem Ort, außer sie bekamen Hunger, dann wechselten sie schon einmal in die Küche, doch nie für lange, dazu hatten sie viel zu viel aufzuholen. Liebe, jede Menge Liebe und Zärtlichkeiten.  
Auf jeden Fall gab es seit diesem Weihnachten zwei Männer weniger, die dieses Fest nicht leiden konnten. Denn durch Weihnachten und vielleicht durch eine kleine Sternschnuppe hatten sie endlich zueinander gefunden.  
Da war es: Remus' Weihnachtswunder!

ENDE


End file.
